


Un amour enfouit sous le sable n'est pas un amour mort

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, adorable mother, ghost Karura, happy birthday Karura, i think, more or less, otp, spirit Karura
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Sabaku no Rasa restait son mari, celui qu'elle avait juré d'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire et cet homme  personne ne pouvait le lui enlever, pas même le quatrième kazekage.





	Un amour enfouit sous le sable n'est pas un amour mort

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Rasa était toujours le même, cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse à treize ans alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des genins. 

Il était encore ce jeune garçon, intelligent, assoiffé de connaissance, peu bavard, sérieux, déterminé, ambitieux, au regard dur et sévère, né avec le don de manipuler la poussière d'or. 

Karura savait que c'était pour toutes ces qualités qu'il s'était distingué des autres shinobis de Suna, et avait été nommé kazekage après la disparition de Takeshi-sama, le troisième chef du pays. Elle se souvenait de la fierté ainsi que la joie qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Rasa était rentré chez eux, et lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été choisi pour ce poste. A l'époque ils étaient déjà mariés, depuis un peu plus d'un an, et elle était enceinte de trois mois de Temari. 

Elle ne pouvait pas lui retirer ces traits de caractère, mais l'homme qu'elle aimait était légèrement différent de l'homme public. Il avait une face cachée qu'elle seule avait pu découvrir. En famille, et uniquement lors de ces instants là, il était doux, tendre, attentionné, et il avait toujours été un très bon père pour leurs deux premiers enfants, même s'il ne les voyait pas aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. Combien de fois était-il resté tard au bureau privant Temari et Kankuro de leur bisou de bonne nuit. 

Karura aurait voulu qu'il en soit également ainsi pour Gaara, mais sa naissance prématurée à cause de Shukaku, le démon à une queue, avait été trop éprouvante pour l'ancienne kunoichi, et cela lui avait coûté la vie. 

Son esprit n'avait jamais quitté les siens, en particulier son époux dont elle avait ressenti la douleur lors de son enterrement. Il n'avait pas pleuré, dans un pays comme celui du vent cela aurait été perçu comme de la faiblesse, et Rasa détestait paraître faible. Cette façade solide, impénétrable comme les murs de la ville, était aussi un moyen de protéger leurs enfants. Personne n'oserait les attaquer avec un père aussi sain et combatif que lui. 

Le fantôme de Karura naviguait entre la maison et celle de Yashamaru et Gaara. Il était tellement petit, tellement fragile, et Rasa qui allait de moins en moins lui rendre visite. Cela l'attristait mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle priait, (elle avait toujours été plus religieuse que son mari) qu'il réalise que le petit bébé n'y était pour rien, et qu'il lui donne l'amour dont il avait tant besoin. 

Le soir lorsqu'il allait se coucher, il n'entrait plus dans la chambre de Temari et Kankuro pour vérifier qu'ils dormaient paisiblement, il ne faisait qu'entrouvrir la porte, et jetait un rapide d’œil sur les deux enfants pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Ensuite il rejoignait sa chambre, et une fois dans le lit fixait pendant de longues minutes le côté de sa femme. 

Karura était là, allongée avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas la voir, ni la sentir. Il ne voyait qu'une place vide, une place qui n'aurait pas dû l'être et elle, elle pouvait voir le deuil qu'il n'avait jamais terminé, l'amour qu'il lui portait encore, les regrets et les remords qui le hantaient à chaque seconde. Le sommeil de Rasa était court, parfois trop bref pour être suffisant pour endurer la journée. 

Sabaku no Rasa restait son mari, celui qu'elle avait juré d'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire et cet homme personne ne pouvait le lui enlever, pas même le quatrième kazekage. Il avait enfouit leur amour au plus profond de lui, dans les abysses de son cœur, mais enfouit ne voulait pas dire mort, et Karura se sentait flattée d'être aimée ainsi.


End file.
